


Electric Eyes, Hypnotize (Get Your Mind Running, Running)

by SpooktacularMe



Series: RK1700 Week 2018 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Detective Nines, Eden Club/Missing Senses prompt, Human Nines, Light BDSM, M/M, Missing senses, RK1700 Week, RK1700 Week 2018, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: Connor accepted the gesture, "I hope we have a fruitful relationship, Nines."Blue eyes glittered with something Connor didn't understand, "I'm sure we will."





	Electric Eyes, Hypnotize (Get Your Mind Running, Running)

**Author's Note:**

> Eden Club/Missing Senses - As I’ve only ever seen one playthrough of the game and then just random scenes afterward, the Eden Club is a little fuzzy so I’m going with missing senses! >:D
> 
> Inspired by this lovely image. NSFW warning! https://twitter.com/yougei_/status/1008519825121873922
> 
> And also, Conrad aka Nines last name comes from the Dutch word for 9 which is Negen. Yeah, I'm not original or clever lmao.
> 
> Title taken from the song “Run for Your Life” by Big Grams.

“Be ready."

That was the only thing Nines had said to him as he left for the precinct. Connor bit his lip as he looped the ropes around the upper thigh of his left leg. He had disobeyed Nines earlier in the week and the man had waited until today to teach Connor his lesson. He shivered in anticipation, LED whirring, as he tied off the last of the rope on his left leg. The intricate knots had his knee bent, ankle tied to his upper thigh so his calf was flush against the upper part of his leg. Once he finished with the right leg to mirror it, he would be completely spread open for Nines' punishment. 

This work partnership tipped over into personal all too easily, Connor thought. He, the new RK800 android Cyber Life boasted as the future of crime fighting, had been paired with an up and coming detective within the DPD. He snorted aloud remembering the eye roll he had shared with Hank when those words came out of Captain Fowler's mouth during the staff meeting. The new transfer had stepped into the room and Connor watched as Captain Fowler spoke a few words to the man before gesturing to him.  


Filing out after the meeting, Captain Fowler brought the new detective over to Connor's terminal before making his way back to his own office.

"Detective," Connor smiled (Hank said he was getting more natural).

"Hello, you must be RK800."

The low voice pulled a slight frown from Connor, "Yes, but I prefer to go by Connor, Detective."

"Negen," the aloof man held out his hand, "Conrad Negen. People also like to call me Nines."

Connor accepted the gesture, "I hope we have a fruitful relationship, Nines."

Blue eyes glittered with something Connor didn't understand, "I'm sure we will."

Connor pulled out of his reverie as he finished knotting the rope on his right leg. He eased himself down onto the bedding, gasping as the cool sheets brushed across his chest and hardened nipples. Carefully, he fed the rope through the metal headboard rail and tugged it until his right leg matched the bent angle of his left. He felt a heady spike of arousal at the vulnerable position this left him in until Nines returned. He lazily looped the rope around his wrists. Nines usually took care of that part himself since it was too awkward of an angle for Connor to manage it alone.

With nothing left but to wait, Connor thought back to how this started in the first place. He let his eyes slide shut as he recalled the scene. 

A perp had been brought in to be interrogated. Connor and Conrad worked surprisingly well as a team and had increased efficiency in the precinct by 3%. Gavin had overheard Connor relaying that information to Hank in the break room and once Hank left, Gavin had taken that as a chance to bully Connor. 

"Only 3%? I thought you were supposed to be top of the line? Are you getting to be obsolete, plastic dick?" he taunted, shoving Connor. 

"I am not going to pick a fight with you, Detective Reed."

Gavine sneered, "Yeah you're damn right you won't, ya fucki-"

"That's enough, Reed."

Connor and Gavin both face the doorway. 

"Ah, Conrad," Connor smiled broadly.

Conrad flashed him a grin and entered the room, coming to stand next to Connor. He turned his glacial eyes to Gavin.

"Maybe if you didn't spend so much time trying to get a rise out of my partner you could help increase the numbers."

"You know what, fuck you both," Gavin spat, spinning around and storming out of the break room.

Connor turned to the his partner, "You have my thanks, detective. As the saying goes, I owe you one."

"Hmm, I suppose you do."

Connor tilted his head in confusion, "That tone of voice implies you wish for me to do something for you?"

Grinning, Conrad turned to the android, "It does, Connor. You're quite clever, aren't you?"

The detective crowded Connor against the wall, "I wonder if you would help me out, Connor? I'm sure it will be an absolute pleasure for you to do."

Connor felt his cheeks flush at the proximity, "Ah, I'm sure it will be no problem."

Conrad hummed and brought his hand up to Connor's face, using his thumb to drag across Connor's bottom lip before pulling it down, "Of course, Connor. You're such a good boy for me. You'll do exactly what I ask, hmm?"

His eyeslashes fluttered at the sensation of Conrad's thumb while heat flooded his body at the endearment, "Y-yes, sir."

"So good for me," Conrad groaned, leaning forward until his and Connor's lips were brushing against each other.

Connor whined when Conrad didn't move any further, "Please."

"Please what?" Conrad's eyes were molten lead, pinning Connor in place, "you have to use your words, baby."

"Please, kiss me," he breathed out, "I would like to taste you."

Conrad pressed their lips together. He lapped at the seam of the android's lips and Connor eagerly opened up for him. Slow, drugging kisses had Connor feeling drunk although it wasn't possible for an android.

"So sweet," Conrad murmured, muffling Connor's low moan with another kiss. 

Connor's legs were trembling. His sensors were flooded with input from the detective's saliva, but he ignored them in favor of sucking on Conrad's tongue. Conrad's tongue brushed across the sensor's at the roof of his mouth and Connor felt like a spark of electircity shot through his body. He keened high in his throat and rolled his hips forward.

"What was that?" Conrad husked, eyes dilated.

Connor flushed so hard even the tips of his ears turned blue, "Uh, my mouth is sensitive. The palate in particular." 

Conrad gave a feral smile, "Really?"

Connor could only nod in embarrassment. He gave a low whine when Conrad pulled away from him.

"We can continue this after work. It wouldn't look favorable on us to be written up for fraternization," he brushed a stray curl of Connor's hair back, "ride home with me?"

"Yes," Connor shyly replied.

The sound of a door shutting had Connor jerking his eyes open and out of the memory. 

"Don't you look so pretty, baby."

Connor bit his lip and arched his back, "Please Nines."

Nines walked further into the room and carefully knotted the rope around Connor’s wrists. Afterwards, the palm of his hands ran across the freckled back and over the swell of the android’s ass.

“What is your punishment, Connor?”

“N-no touching, only accepting what is given,” he gasped out, trying to arch back into Nines’ touch. 

“Color?”

“Green, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Nines purred, “why are you being punished?”

Connor flushed, light blue dusting his cheeks, “For ignoring your request.”

Nines only hummed prompting Connor’s to elaborate. 

“For putting myself in harms way,” Connor pouted, “but I was worried that you—“

Connor clucked his tongue, “No matter the situation, Connor. You disobeyed and now you must take your punishment.”

“Yes, sir,” Connor sighed, pump speeding up in anticipation. 

Connor felt the silken drag of the blindfold wrapping around his head before it obscured his vision completely. 

Nines spoke from behind him, his deep voice promising pain and pleasure, “Now we begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to add more to this, but we’ll see. I’m not great at following up quickly at all lol. 
> 
> Also first time of really trying to write Connor as an Android so I hope I did okay enough lol.


End file.
